


An Affair with a Vampire

by Sir_Skullian



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Aged-Up Character, Almost Caught, Anal Sex, Breast Play, Commissioned Work, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Dominant Position, F/M, Face Sitting, Hairy Vagina, Hidden Sex, KO is an Adult, MILF, Strip Tease, Vaginal Sex, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:01:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22900645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sir_Skullian/pseuds/Sir_Skullian
Summary: On a rare day off from the Bodega after taking it over, KO goes to hang out with Enid. But when he arrives to find she’s busy, her mother Wilhamena is more than happy to entertain him for a while.Commission by DirtyDegenerate
Relationships: K.O./Wilhamena (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	An Affair with a Vampire

KO made the climb up to the spooky mansion with his typical winning smile. It had been ages since he’d had a day off after Mr. Gar had given him ownership over the Bodega, and even longer since he’d had a chance to hang out with Enid or Rad. Sadly, Rad was busy that day hanging out with Drupe, Real Magic Skeleton and Brandon, but Enid was more than happy to hang out with him so KO was still quite happy.

The floorboards creaked under his weight when he stepped onto the porch, taking in the gloomy atmosphere as if it weren’t even there. He’d been to the Mettle household many times, and aside from the occasional intrusion by Spanky and Cruddle, things couldn’t be more open and welcoming about the place. It was like he was one of the family, even if he wasn’t a particularly spooky part of it.

A simple tap of the doorbell announced his presence to the entire house, and after only a moment the door creepily swung open on i’s own. KO looked inside, shifting his gaze left and right, before taking a cautious step forward. As his foot hit the ground, a figure draped in shadow appeared within the threshold, a wicked, toothy smile and forked tongue dripping with venom gnashing inches from him.

Her blood red gaze stared into his soul, but when she realized who it was, Wilhamena shrugged off her scary persona and smiled from ear to ear. She now stood in front of him as not a shadow, but as her well-endowed self, her smile filled with love as she bounced excitedly. Her dark maroon corset and skirt hugged her body perfectly, accenting her wide hips and buxom chest connected by a thin waistline.

“KO!” She shouted enthusiastically, holding out her arms for a hug that KO gladly accepted. “Sorry for that spooky display; I thought you were those Cornvangilists who’ve been hounding me all week! My word, it’s been ages since we last saw you, and you have certainly grown since then! How’re things at the Bodega? Going well I assume?”

“Things are going great! Dendy’s been helping me make some improvements to the place while we hire some new Heroes in training to help, but overall, I’d say the experience has been a lot of fun! Kinda makes me wish Rad and Enid were still there to help out, but Rad’s been super busy with his Space Force stuff and Enid’s got to run the Dojo now…Guess I’m just feeling a bit nostalgic for the old days, you know?”

“Mmm too true,” Wilhamena said before clapping her hands. “Oh wait! You’re here to see Enid, right? Well, unfortunately sweetie, she’s busy with some personal business, at the moment. But I’d be more than happy to entertain you in the meantime if you like!”

“Oh, I don’t want to impose. I can just wait out here for Enid and-“

“Nonsense! The boys are all off on some road trip thing in the Danger Zone and Enid’s been so busy with whatever she’s been doing, but I have all the time in the world! I’ll make sure you’re well attended to!” Wilhamena stated, grabbing his hand and leading him into the house, the door closing slowly behind them with an eerie creaking sound. She led him hurriedly to her office, practically shoving him inside before slamming the door shut.

KO looked around the office with wonder; he’d been to their house many times before, but Wilhamena’s office had always been off limits for some reason. He’d heard excuses like she wanted to keep her home and work lives separate, or that she wanted the room to remain a private sanctuary for herself, but the general consensus was that she and only those she invited were allowed in.

Two of the walls were covered floor to ceiling in large, dark oak bookshelves, all of them practically bursting with various books, knick knacks and some spooky accent pieces. Her desk was nestled just beyond the door, various books and papers scattered across the surface in a haphazard fashion. Across from there, resting in front of a roaring fireplace, was a large gray couch that Wilhamena was starting to eagerly push KO towards.

“Why don’t you just have a seat right here?” She asked playfully, positioning him in front of the couch with a smile.

“Really, I don’t want to be a bother. It looks like you have a lot of work that you’re doing!”

“Oh please, KO,” Wilhamena stated before gently pushing him onto the soft cushions. “That’s just the life of a lawyer; stuck in a stuffy old office all day, looking over documents and wishing you had someone to play with!”

She took a seat on the couch next to him, scooting close enough to be practically on top of him. Her fingers began to trace shapes on his chest, and KO felt himself get a little aroused by what was happening.

“So, um...this is a really nice office!” KO finally said, looking around with genuine intrigue. “I've never been able to come in here before so it's nice to see what it's like!”

“Oh, it does its job, I suppose,” Wilhamena stated. “Stores books and lets me work relatively in peace…But it can get to be so lonely being cooped up in here by myself...Spending hours and hours just doing work. I think you know how that feels, don't you?”

KO simply nodded; It had been a hard couple of weeks adjusting to running the Bodega on his own and continually dealing with Boxmore attacks, so he hadn't really had time to relax much as of late. It's part of why he was so happy to be able to just hang out with Enid for a day; even if they did nothing together, at least he wasn't stocking a shelf or fighting Darrell for the twelfth time that week...

“Yeah, I know what you mean...I love the Bodega, but it's just been nothing but work for a while now...”

“What I think we both need right now is a bit of rest and relaxation,” Wilhamena stated, standing back up and staring down at him. “And maybe, at least for me...a little snack!”

Wilhamena slinked forward unnaturally quick, her speed shocking KO as he threw up his arms to guard himself against what he thought might be an incoming attack. Instead he just felt a tug at his shorts, looking down to see Wilhamena on her knees in front of him, staring up at him expectedly with his cock in her hands.

“Aw, what’s the matter, sweetie?” She cooed, rubbing her hand up and down his slowly growing shaft. “Did you think I was going to bite your neck or something?”

“Uh, well I-I mean, um…”

Wilhamena giggled. “That's just a silly Vampire stereotype that just so happens to be based a little bit in fact...But when I said snack, I didn’t mean I want your blood. I can absorb the life energy from a Human any way that I want…and I have a particularly favorite way of getting my fill.”

His cock was now stiff as a board, standing at its full 8 inches long and throbbing with anticipation to the beat of his rapidly thumping heart. Wilhamena wasted no time kissing or stroking his cock; she plunged it deep into her mouth, moaning as it hit the back of the throat. KO tried to say something in response, but she was already bobbing her head up and down longingly, wanting to drain him of his juices as quick as she could. Clearly, she was hungry, and she intended to get her meal as quickly as she could.

She greedily took his shaft in and out of her mouth, her eyes closed as she worked her magic. KO clung to the couch so hard he was afraid of ripping the fabric off, Wilhamena’s movements sending incredible bursts of pleasure through him with each pass along his shaft. But as she continued to suck his cock, it felt like the world around him was getting a little heavier…a little darker…

KO felt himself getting lightheaded, the enjoyment of the session overwhelming his senses and almost making him feel exhausted yet somehow energized at the same time, almost like he’d gotten drunk on some cocktails that used energy drinks in them. His head swam around like it was in a world made of jello, but whenever he stared down at Wilhamena he became as focused and energized as ever, as if she were his tether to the world around him.

His head swam about and his senses began to go wild. Wilhamena’s pace quickened as she began to shove his cock deeper into her throat, gagging with joy as it filled her mouth hole completely. But as she quickened the pace, KO began to notice that the temperature in the room seemed to dip significantly, despite the warmth he felt from Wilhamena’s mouth and the fire roaring behind her…He looked around sluggishly, everything around him moving as if it had a trail behind it, like he was losing his grip on time and things were moving out of sync with one another.

Soon enough he began wondering why everything was getting colder, the only heat seeming to remain on his body being around his crotch that Wilhamena was feverishly working on. When her eyes shot open suddenly, he found out why he was feeling so weird; she was so enraptured in the pleasure of giving him a blow job that she’d inadvertently started to literally suck out his soul, her eyes deep red from having activated her vampiric powers!

KO did his best to wave his arms about and say something, even just moving his arms upwards feeling like a task that took considerable amounts of effort to achieve. His movements felt delayed, like he was sending signals from his brain and a few seconds later his body would respond. He had to act fast.

“Wil-Wilhamena…” He managed to stammer out softly. She didn’t respond, the sound of her gagging on his cock drowning out his weakened voice.

He slowly clamped his hands on either side of Wilhamena’s head, gripping her as best as he could to try and slow her down. It began to work slowly, and after a minute more of Wilhamena’s incessant sucking she seemed to get knocked out of her daze. Life returned quickly to KO’s body, his arms and legs grasping at the heat once more and his movements feeling like they were responding according to his intentions. He flexed his fingers with a happy sigh as his sense returned to him.

“Oh my goodness, KO!” Wilhamena exclaimed, sitting back and covering her mouth in shock. “I’m so sorey! I was so lost in what I was doing that I didn’t even realize what was happening! I didn’t mean to-“

“It’s okay, really,” KO assured her, holding up his hands in a show of good faith. “It was actually a whole new experience that, if I’m being perfectly honest, wasn’t entirely awful. It was a truly otherworldly experience, I’d say…It was just more a shock if anything, but maybe it might not be as much a shock...next time?”

Wilhamena merely smiled as she stood. “Getting a little presumptuous, aren’t we?”

“Oh, well I just figured that-“

She leaned forward, kissing his nose softly. “I was only playing, KO. We can talk more about what comes next some other time…but for now, we should finish what we started, don’t you think?”

She stepped back from him, turning her body away from him as she continued to stare at him lustfully over her shoulder. Her hands went to her incredibly cinched waist, grabbing hold of the hem of her skirt and slowly lowering it down off her hips. KO watched with intense focus as the skirt began to crest over the hill that was her wide, round behind, waiting with bated breath for the big reveal.

Wilhamena giggled as she let the fabric finally climb over the hill, slowly revealing her plump brown behind to the air. KO caught his breath at the sight of it; her large behind and impressive bust were probably her two most striking features, but KO always had a soft spot for wide hips and a big butt. Seeing her behind uncovered was a fantastic experience, easily replacing the time she’d worn that skimpy bikini at their last summer poolside cookout as his favorite image of her.

She let the fabric drop to the floor of its own accord, shaking her hips back and forth and letting her behind bounce. As she began to turn KO saw that she was unshaven, a small patch of dark hair poking up out from between her legs. She stared down at KO, hypnotizing him with her wide hips as she stepped forward.

KO stared up at her with wide eyes, hope filling his innocent face. “Aren't, um...aren't you going to remove your corset too?”

“In due time, KO. I'll be sure to give you one hell of a show later…what I want to know now is whether or not you're willing to return the favor?”

“What do you mean?”

“Get down on the floor and I’ll show you what I mean, cutie” she stated with a wink, helping him up off the couch. KO did as he was told, taking a seat on the floor and staring up at her. She responded by placing a foot on his chest, forcing him to lay on his back as she towered over him.

Gently lifting her foot up off of him and stepping forward, she was now positioned right above his head, staring down at him past her impressive rack with an almost witchy smile that reminded KO of Enid. With her legs spread he got a good view of her pussy, the tuft of hair at the top spreading down to the sides, her lips wet with anticipation.

She bent her knees slowly, staring down at KO lovingly as she lowered her crotch onto his face. KO happily grabbed hold of her legs when she was down far enough, driving his tongue into her crotch with great enthusiasm as he massaged her large behind and dropping her entire weight on top of him.

Wilhamena let out a sharp noise of approval, moving her hips slowly back and forth as KO worked her snatch. Her pussy was wet with desire, and KO eagerly playing with it gave her an immense feeling of satisfaction. Each time his tongue lapped at her walls, drove itself into them or tickled her clit she felt a ping of joy, and as he got more and more into it those pings of joy felt like they were just one constant sensation.

Wilhamena would have been screaming with joy if not for the fact that Enid was home. The one downside to having a spooky mansion for a home is that the walls aren’t the thickest or best insulated, and even the softest of conversation could sometimes be heard past them. But she was slowly beginning to not care; it had been ages since she was last eaten out so eagerly, and the thought of Enid maybe finding her grinding against her friends face oddly turned her on even more.

But a quick knock at the door snapped her out of her daze. Her hands shot down and halted KO’s movements in one swift motion, the door creaking open slowly as her eyes went wide with horror. Were Spanky and Cruddle trying to pull some stupid prank on her again? Did Bernard and the boys get back early and he was checking up on her?

As the door swung open slowly, Wilhamena held her breath despite not needing to breath. Whoever was entering her room was doing it agonizingly slowly, and she started to feel KO squirm underneath her from a lack of oxygen. So when Enid took a step into the room, her eyes glued to her phone screen, she let out a soft but cautious sigh of relief as she let KO breathe a little.

“Hey, mom, have you seen KO?” Enid asked, never once looking up from her phone. “I thought I heard his voice earlier.”

“Oh, um, I told him you were busy, so he said he’d come back in a bit!” Wilhamena said with a laugh, trying her best to not crack. She knew that from where she was standing Enid wasn’t able to see KO, but she was also on her knees on the floor in the middle of her little relaxation area without her skirt on and her crotch suffocating her friend…Even if Enid couldn’t see from her the chest down, she still needed to be cautious.

“Oh, alright,” Enid stated. To Wilhamena’s horror she actually looked up, giving her a confused look. “What’re you doing on the floor?”

KO decided that he was tired of waiting at that exact moment, slowly testing his limits as he extended his tongue out and lapped at her walls. Wilhamena trembled on top of him, letting out a small groan as she stretched her arms upwards.

“I was just – Nuugh!! – stretching, dear! I’ve been sitting at that – Mmm! – desk for so long that I felt like I should do – Nuh Huh!! – something about it!”

“Well, okay then,” Enid said. “Do you need any help with your stretches? It sounds like you're straining a bit hard...Maybe I can come over and-”

“NO! Or rather, I'm fine!” Wilhamena practically shouted, her hands dropping down to stop KO underneath her again. “Just have a little stress in my back that I need to work out and then it's right back to work! It's nothing you need to worry about, I promise!”

Enid looked like she was about to say something more when phone rang. “Oh, Red Action’s calling me. If KO comes back just tell him to come up to my room, okay? Thanks!” She left the room as she answered the phone, closing the door behind her.

Wilhamena moved herself off of KO as soon as the door closed, playfully slapping the top of his head. “You are a very naughty young man, KO!” she said with a laugh. “What if Enid had seen us?!”

“Oh, I’m sorey,” KO said with a teasing smile. “I thought it'd be a little fun to mess with you...Guess I didn't think about Enid catching us.”

“Honestly,” Wilhamena stated, helping KO up. “I enjoyed it more than you know. The thought of being caught fucking my daughter's friend makes me so hot!”

“How hot are we talking?” KO said with a smile and raised eyebrow. “Because I didn't have a chance to finish returning the favor...”

Wilhamena smiled. “Glad to know that you're so eager to pay off your debts,” she joked, sitting herself down on the couch. She wrapped her legs up around the back of her head, exposing her soaking wet cunt to KO without any obstacles. “Come on over and finish what you started, Hero!”

KO eagerly obliged, dropping to his knees in front of her and burying his tongue deep into her waiting walls. Wilhamena moaned out approvingly, biting her lip at the sensation as KO lovingly tongue fucked cunt.

“Fuck yes, KO!” Wilhamena called out, clutching her legs behind her head to keep them there. “Make me cum with your tongue for being such a naughty boy!”

KO picked up the pace, concentrating his tongue more on her clit as he reached up and inserted two fingers into her hole. Wilhamena squeaked with approval, her hips vibrating slightly at the sensation of being penetrated for the first time that night.

“That’s how I LIKE it!” she shouted maybe a bit louder than she intended, her ass shaking with each thrust forward of KO’s fingers and her cunt dripping wet. KO was now nibbling diligently on her clit, shooting waves of pleasure through her body and making her silently scream with utter joy. KO did everything in his power to make her cum as quickly as he could, and he thankfully didn’t have to wait long.

“Oh fuck, KO!” she stated, her eyes wide. “I’m so close! I’m so fucking close! Make me cum! MAKE. ME. CUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMM!”

KO slumped backwards, watching Wilhamena twitch erotically as her eyes rolled into the back of head. Her hips were shaking almost violently as she came, and KO watched with pleasure at his handiwork. When she finally stopped shaking, she let her legs drop back down in front of her, resting on the couch with her head cocked to the side as she caught her breath.

“Sweet mother of Dracula, KO!” She stated, sitting up and staring down at him. “I haven’t been eaten out like that in AGES! And I have a fucking werewolf for a husband; he loves nothing more than to shove his muzzle into my cunt!”

“So, I take it the ‘debt’ is repaid then?” KO quipped as he helped her stand. She wobbled a bit as she caught her footing, but she grabbed his shoulders for support.

“I’ll say you more than delivered. Now, you can go and hang out with Enid now if you want, sweetie; She’s probably expecting you to show up any time now…then again, I would love it if you stayed and gave me that snack I had asked for...”

“Well I don't want you to go hungry, I suppose,” KO stated, grabbing hold of her waist.

“That's the answer I wanted to hear,” she stated with a smile, leaning forward and planting her lips onto his. They kissed only briefly as they slowly turned, Wilhamena leading the twirl until KO was face away from the couch. She broke the kiss abruptly and smiled wickedly, pushing him back onto the couch with a bit more force than before.

As KO adjusted to his new seating position, Wilhamena reach behind her back to undo her Corset. With a pull of a string the corset came loose, dropping delicately to the floor and revealing at last her large, dark nipple breasts. KO stared with wonder as she shook her torso for him, making them bounce back and forth much in the same way she'd moved her behind before. She was clearly enjoying showing off her body, and as she stepped forward, she made sure to show as much of it to him as she could.

“Like what you see, I hope?” She cooed seductively, leaning forward and smashing her breasts together.

“I very much do, yes!” KO stated. “But to be honest I think I like your ass a bit more...”

“Oh, that’s a good boy,” she said, turning to face away from him with a smile. She bent down again, this time dropping her hands to the floor, shaking her hips and letting her ass shake like it was in an earthquake. KO simply watched it move, mesmerized by the movements, and without even realizing it he grabbed hold of his cock and began to stroke himself to the sight.

Wilhamena saw him stroking after a few minutes, stopping her movements abruptly to turn and watch him. “Mmm you really like what you see, huh?”

“I really do!” KO stated, staring up at her without stopping his stroking.

“You wanna give me my snack now? You wanna feed this naughty vampire, don't you?”

“I do! I really do!”

“Then let's squeeze that tube and get me what I want!” She turned back around as she moved towards him, sitting down on his lap gently and resting his cock against her plump butt cheeks. She looked over her shoulder down at him, smiling wickedly. “How's about I pound your cock with my big batty booty just until you're ready to blow? Then you can fill up my wet hole with my meal and give us both something we want!”

KO didn't respond, not verbally at least. She let out a squeal of joy as he picked her up with ease, positioning himself just outside the entrance to her asshole. Wilhamena smiled as she adjusted her legs beneath her, wiggling her hips teasingly as she let his cock head slowly penetrate her hole.

Wilhamena let out a long moan as she slowly sank down on top of him, her tight walls clamping onto the stiff appendage trying to squeeze out all it had. KO groaned with joy at the grip her asshole held on him, his hands naturally gravitating to her hips to help her slow descent down go just a little faster. When his cock was all the way inside of her, they both paused, Wilhamena taking a breath as KO simply admired the view.

Wilhamena sat there for a good moment, enjoying the feeling of his young, hard cock nestled deep inside of her. It had been a while since she'd had such a young, Human cock inside of her, and she intended to enjoy the feeling for as long as she could. Soon enough the desire grew to be too much for her, and she slowly rose up off him, slowly driving his thick rod out of her body.

KO groaned with pleasure as she began to rise and fall on top of him, sending his full length in as deep as it could go before letting it almost fall all the way out. Wilhamena’s eyes were closed and she was biting her lip, trying to keep herself from crying to the heavens at the feeling of his young, stiff cock filling her behind so perfectly.

She leaned back as she picked up the pace, and KO wasted no time in reaching up and grabbing hold of her grand tits. She giggled approvingly, moaning as his cock jammed into her and he teased her nipples. Wilhamena greatly enjoyed being used as a toy with her partners, even going so far as to letting her husband treat her like a fuck toy when his more animalistic urges arose, but now that she had KO in her back pocket she might have another stud who could put her in her place.

“That’s it, KO!” She said over her shoulder, testing the waters a bit. “Tease my tits and make me yours! I’m all yours if you want me to be!”

KO smiled at the comment, his hands dropping from her tits and to her hips. He began helping her ride him, raising and lowering her faster than she could herself as she lost herself once again to the pleasure. Wilhamena’s ass was bouncing off of KO as it were a bouncy ball smacking against a wall, and KO was absolutely enthralled watching her ass bounce and shake and wiggle on his dick.

Her walls squeezed his dick hard, feeling more like it was someone’s firm grip on his cock with how tight of a hold it had on him. Each time she dropped down on him it felt like her asshole was trying it’s hardest to push out his cum, and each time she rose again the pressure returned to his cock. He knew he was close to blowing, but he wanted to hold off as long as he could to give them both the satisfaction.

He let go of her hips, leaning back to watch her do her magic. Wilhamena smiled as she looked down over her shoulder at him, adjusting her legs as she lowered herself down onto him completely. She paused for only a moment, blowing a kiss to KO, before she twerked her hips on top of him.

KO felt instant pleasure as his dick moved ever so subtly inside of her, pounding her behind against his stomach and thighs as his cock slid in and out of her asshole. She wasn’t even trying to keep quiet anymore, crying out with each breath out as she felt his cock fill her up completely. KO’s pleasure was unceasing, and he knew that if he didn’t do something quick, he would blow inside her asshole.

KO reached forward, wrapping his arms around her waist and locking his arms together tight. Wilhamena looked at him confused before shrieking, KO forcing her forward onto the floor on all fours without letting his cock fall out of her. He shoved her head to the floor and pounded her from behind, Wilhamena crying out with joy as he rammed his cock deeper into her.

“Holy Cob, yes KO!” Wilhamena cried out, her face smashed against the rug as KO pounded her asshole into submission. “Pump it into my hot cunt! Give me my snack! I’m so hungry for it!”

KO felt his cock bulge as it began to fill with his orgasm. He began to buck harder, driving himself further and faster into her tight asshole. Wilhamena, to the best of her ability being pinned to the floor, began to move her hips against him whenever he thrust forward, only adding to the pleasure both of the felt.

KO couldn’t hold it in any longer. He pulled himself out, repositioned only slightly, and then plunged himself deep into her sopping wet cunt. Wilhamena cried out with joy as she felt him penetrate her, a long, low moan that only got longer and louder as he bucked. KO pumped into her only a few times before he stuck himself as far in as he could go, his cock erupting with his hot cum into her eager cunt.

Wilhamena moaned with joy, the feeling of his cum filling her hole feeding both her sexual desires and insatiable appetite. He unloaded into her with gusto, pumping it deep into her as he began to get lightheaded. When he finally stopped, he fell backwards, his large cock slipping out and letting some of the excess jizz fall out of her. Wilhamena stayed with her head on the floor and her tongue hanging out with glee, feeling fuller than she had in a long time.

“Sweet Cob above, KO…I really needed that!” She said when she finally began to move again, reaching for her clothes to get dressed once more.

“I agree,” he said jokingly, pulling his pants back on. “We shouldn’t have this be a one-time thing.”

“You better fucking believe it’s going to happen again,” she said, wrapping her arms around his neck and planting a firm, sweet kiss on his lips. She pulled back with a smile before turning him around and patting him on the butt. “Now get out of here, you! Don’t keep my daughter waiting! And next time you come over…be sure to have plenty of snacks ready for me.”

KO smiled at her comment, heading for the door. He swung it open with a soft wave goodbye, closing it softly behind him so he could sneak back to the front door and pretend to arrive at the house again.

Wilhamena smiled to herself as she sat down on the couch, staring into the fire as she rubbed her full stomach. She soon drifted off to sleep, feeling satisfied in a way she hadn’t in a long time.

END

**Author's Note:**

> Like what you just read? Want to commission your own work? Follow me on Twitter for more information or check my profile to see how you can get in contact with me!
> 
> @Sir_Skullian  
> https://twitter.com/Sir_Skullian


End file.
